


Little bit of everybody

by selfproclaimed_princess



Series: G-g-got7! Smut valley! [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Based on a little snippet i added in my Markson fic, Bottom Mark Tuan, Cock Warming, Collar, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mark is a slut, May look non-consent but its just role play, OT7, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Post sex cuddling, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Toys, choi youngjae is a sweetheart, leash, so much filth, top everyone, twoshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: "Cant have you cumming inside gyeomie's mouth. You gonna cum in your pants hyung, like a premature teenager, get your boxers all sticky and disgusting."





	Little bit of everybody

"Jackson." Mark whines, trying to get his boyfriend's attention, he was busy looking at the recent tabloid articles. 

"A minute, babe." Jackson grunts. 

Mark groans and flops his head on Jackson's thick thigh. 

"The thing that you wanted me to do, the leash one. I want to do it." He says in a small voice. 

Jackson immediately throws his phone on the bed and looks down at Mark. "What." 

"I want to try it out." 

"Baby. Are you sure? You know you can say no, to me. I dont want you to do anything that you arent comfortable with." 

Mark nods. "I know that, gaga. I want to, want to be claimed by all of you." 

Jackson was thrumming with excitement. "Ok. Ok. Lets do it this weekend. Our comeback ends on the weekend and we will have a week long holiday. We will be rough. You know that right, baby? You will use your safeword as soon as you cannot handle it." 

Mark nods, eyes already foggy at the imagination. 

"We will use you, open you up slowly and break you and put you back up. And you will love every single minute of it wont you? Your whole body will belong to us for the day." 

Mark whimpers and lets the heel of his palm press down on his covered dick. Jackson growls and towers over Mark, carrying him to the bed and both of them spend the night grunting and moaning in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Mark was antsy. It was the weekend and they were all on the van, Jaebum and Jinyoung were on live and he was squised in between Bambam and Yugyeom. He knew Jackson had briefed them over. He knew even if he hadnt he will trust them all anyway. He feels a firm grip on his thigh and he turns to his side to see Yugyeom smirking softly. 

Mark cannot help but blush a little. Their maknae looked so feral whenever they were having one of the sessions. He stiffens up when Yugyeom's hand starts rubbing his thigh erotically, it slips inbetween his legs, pinching and gropping. Even though his cock hadnt been touched yet, he was already breathing hard, his whole body leaned against Yugyeom's broader ones. Just then Bammie leans forward and licks the cartilage of his ear. 

"Now, hyung. Dont make any sound, you dont want agashe to hear you, do you?" He says smirking. 

Mark bites on his own fingers and swallows his gasp down when Yugyeom squeezes his hard dick and shakes his head. 

"But he sounds so beautiful. Dont you want agashes to see how slutty their oppa is?" Yugyeom teases, his fingers unzipping Mark's jeans.

"N-no. Please." He stutters out, it will be impossible for him to shut up because, Yugyeom's hand was so skilled.

He turns his head to Jaebum, to seek help, but he was looking at him with lusty eyes as Jinyoung chatted away on Vlive.

"Da-" he slaps a hand on top his mouth to prevent a moan when Yugyeom's mouth is suddenly sucking his cock. 

"Look at you. So hard and wet. You love this right? Love being watched." Bambam tease, his fingers twisting and flicking Mark's nipples. 

Mark shakes his head, eyes filled with tears as he buck his hips up seeking more. He nearly losses it when Bambam's fingers clutches his hair tightly, pulling his head up.

"Dont lie, hyung. We all know how much of a cock whore you are." He whispers. "You would love to have Jinyoung hyung's thick, hard dick in you right now, wont you? But dont worry, you will get it once we are home. Such a great thing that our schedule finished this early. We will have so much fun this weekend, wont we gyeomi?" Bambam says smiriking, his fingers patting Yugyeom's head while he sucked Mark off. 

Yugyeom hums and nods in agreement it just makes Mark sob silently and nod along. 

"Gyeomi, off." Bambam whispers, patting Yugyeom's cheeks.

Mark bites in his shirt sleeve to prevent himself from whinning. "P-please. I-i am so close. Bammie, i-oh!" Yugyeom flops his cock out of his mouth a pop and his cock is exposed to cold air. He looks at Bambam with wide pleading eyes. 

His eyes widen in horror when Bambam zips his pant back up, his wet, hard and dripping cock inside his boxers, "N-no  please! Gy-gyeom! Bammie..please, I-" He whispers, hissing.

Bambam smiles and kisses him, shutting his blabber up. "Hush. Cant have you cumming inside gyeomie's mouth. You gonna cum in your pants hyung, like a premature teenager, get your boxers all sticky and disgusting." 

Yugyeom smirks and dives down again, this time licking and tracing the hard bulge not really giving needed friction. Mark squeezes Bambam's fingers, more tears flowing down his cheeks in frustration. His eyes moves around and sees Jackson looking at him with wild eyes, like he was going to throw him in the backseat and pound him. Youngjae was still asleep, his head resting cutely on Jackson's chest, while Jackson threaded his fingers through his hair. Jinyoung and Jaebum were ignoring him and focusing on Vlive, even though it was less embarrasing with just three eyes on him, it stung that he was being ignored. 

"Such an attention whore. You are neer satisfied are you? We arent enough?" Yugyeom says, tutting teasingly. 

Mark shakes his head, they were. He loved them all equally. He loved his maknae's eyes on him, it made him feel wanted. 

"I-i.." he gasps softly, mid sentence when Yugyeom flattens his tongue. "I love...love you." He says his hips squirming. 

And he notices all of them flinch a little bit and panicks a little bit, did it ruin the mood? If he went soft then his member will start treating him like a doll. 

"N-no. For-forget,- god gyeom- forget i said that." He says against Bambam's neck, muffling his voice. 

Bambam bites his lips softly and whispers 'we love you too.' And Mark suddenly wants to cry. Just then Yugyeom presses his hard cock by the heel of his palm and he looses it, "C-cumming. I-oh." He whimpers. 

Bambam kisses his neck, his hair, whispering soft 'good boy' when he spurts cum inside his boxers, his body shaking like a leaf. 

"T-thanks." He whispers. 

Yugyeom grins and kisses him making his whole lips wet and disgusting. Mark just scrunches his nose and hits the overgrown baby's chest. He giggles softly and kisses Mark properly. 

"You were so good for us, today." Bambam whispers. 

And Mark just melts to his words. He loved being praised. Yugyeom settles on his seat and Mark turns his head too look at his precious maknae with big eyes. 

Yugyeom sighs, as if annoyed but the playfull eyes gives away his act. He opens his arms in invitation and Mark grins. Sitting up, he wobbles a little bit before plopping himself on Yugyeom's lap. He felt disgusting every time he moved, the drying sperm and his wet dick making him feel used. He hums when Yugyeom kisses the nape of his neck, despite being big and lanky, his maknae's arms around his thin waist and his kisses, made him feel right at home. 

Just when he closes his eyes, he feels a kiss on his lips and he opens it to see it was Jackson. Smiling, he shuffles and raises his head to kiss Jackson again. 

"We can start after you wake up." Jackson says, voice small, making it grumble more. 

Mark nods sleepily and cuddles closer to Yugyeom. Yugyeom pats his head softly untill he goes lax and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that piece of mess.   
> I replied in my fic that i will make this story soon, but i was so distracted by my other fics. 
> 
> KUDOS AND CMNTS ARE ♡♡♡☆☆☆♡♡♡♡


End file.
